The rebelion of Youth
by Mad' Dr Hatter
Summary: A young Echani theif escapes the jedi temple. this story follows him in hi adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys.**

**Its starwars fic time!**

**Please reveiw.**

**Enjoy.**

As the young Echani ran through the Jedi temple, he couldnt help but wonder why there was so many clones in it. What also didnt make any sence was why there was no Jedi. There wasnt even any younglings. Slowing down into a jog, he rounded a corner that would bring him to the amoury. He skidded to a halt. The door s tothe amoury had been blown off thee hinges. This day was just getting stranger.

"Halt. Who are you?" The unmistakable voice of a clone trooper shouted fr behind him. Slowly turning around, the Echani looked dead ino the barrel of a DC 15 blaster rifle. The young Echani looked at the clone trooper skeptically.

"What is it to you clone?" The Echani asked in a mild voice. The clones behind the leader looked at each other in what may have been disbelief.

"This area is under quaranteen under the orders of Chancellor Palpetine." The clone answered ina disbeleiving tone. The young Echani stiffened slightly at the mention of the chancellor.

"Then im sorry to disapoint you, but I do not rspet hs arthority." The young Echani sneered in the clones face. The clones DC 15 lowered slightly. The Echani sprung into action. He drew his Vibro-knife and stabed the first clone in the armpit. As he screamed in pain, the Echani youth wresteled the DC 15 off him and shot him through the head. The oter two snapped out of their stuppor. Their guns raised and fired multiple sot at the area that the Echani had just occupied. The Echani retaliated from behind the pillar that he was now hidding behind. He shot two shots at one of the clones, which hit him in the leg and shoulder, causing the clone to drop t the floor. The other clone fired at the now hidden Echani. Suddenly a knife was pressed the the neck of the final trooper.

"What is happening?" The Echani groweled in a low voice.

"The chancellor has issued order 66. The Jedi hae turned against the repubic and are now being wipped out. The 501st Legion was sent here under the comand of Lord Vader to rid the galaxy of the Jedi scum." The clone trooper spat before the knife plunged into his windpipe.

The Echani shook his head in disbelief. The Jedi turned against the republic? Thats hard to believe. And Lord Vader? Who was that? He needed answers, and he knew just the place to get them. Hefting his newly aquired DC 15 rifle, he set off at a run towards the hanger area. Around 200 meters ahead he had to stop again. What must have been a whole platoon of Clones running through the corridoor. The Echani waited for the clones to pass, and thn caried on. As he was nearing the hanger he heard the sound of heavy breathing. He traced the sound back to a room that he had just passed. He searched the room for the noise. He found it in the corner of the room, behind a table filled with maps. It was an old man, dressed in the clothes of a Jedi master.

"W-who are you?" The Jedi asked in a breathy voice.

"I am a theif." The youth answered truthfully. The Jedi looked shocked at the Echanis truthfulnes.

"Well at least you're not a clone." The Jedi laughed quietly. It was obvious that the man was dying. "I am dying. I dont want to go out without doing one last good deed. You must leave this place. Take my starfighter and seek out Jedi General Rahm Kota. You will help him in.."

"I was going to seek him out anyway." The young Echani interupted. The old Jedi looked surprised by this.

"How do you know General Kota?" The old man asked. The Echani looked at the old man. He was dying anyway.

"Rahm Kota was the Jedi that found me sneeking through the Jedi temple 2 years ago. He took me in and gave me some training whenever he could. He only trained me with a vibro-blade." There was a devilish glint in the old mans eyes

"Well then its about time you had a lightsaber young padawan."


	2. The passive Zabrak

**Hi people. **

**I didnt really like my first chapter of this as there was so many spelling mistakes and stuff. **

**anyway here is my first proper chapter of This so, enjoy.**

Well that was unexpected. The old man had given the him a short hilted lightsaber, that was more like a knife than a sword. But seriously. Him? Why? Just because Rahm Kota had trained him a little doesn't mean that he could become a Jedi. Anyway, I tood the blade and ran to the hanger bay with the codes to the hanger bay doors. Around 20 meters from the hanger bay I had to stop because there was around 30 clones of the 501st guarding the hanger bay.

"Right." I thought to myself, "How should I play this?" I looked up at the ceiling. There was a lot of loose roofing up there.

"Halt!" One of the clones shouted. I sprang up and pushed at the ceiling with the force. The debris fell and killed 12 of the clones. I drew my DL-18 blaster pistol and fired at the belt of one of the remaining clones. The resulting blast killed another 5 of the troopers. The 3 remaining troopers were about to shoot at me when they were thrown sideways into a wall. I drew my lightsaber as 2 Jedi hesitantly made their way around the corner. The first one was a human of around 20 years old with a strange concoction of clone trooper armour and Jedi robes. From what I remember from watching the Jedi coming back from war was that this signified that he was a Jedi general. The other Jedi was a slightly older (I think) Zabrak in standard Jedi robes. The human walked up to me hesitantly. He turned around and looked at the Zabrak. When he turned around again, he had my blade to his throat.

"Who are you?" I growled. The Jedi looked slightly shocked but then hid his surprise behind an impassive mask.

"I am Jacobi. But the real question is, who are you?" The Jedi said as he ignited his own blue lightsaber.

"It doesnt matter who I am. And dont think I've forgoten about you Zabrak." I said as I felt the presence of the Zabrack behind me. Jacobe looked startled at this. I rolled my eyes.

"You neednt look surprised. I thought you were taught about the Echani in your padawan years." I growled slightly. The Zabrak groaned.

"You're an Echani?" I heard the distinctive growl of the Zabrak behind me. I smiled slightly. They were trying to gather information about me. Not really going to work. The only way you can truly know somebody is to fight them. Time to find out more about these two. I whirled around and struck at the Zabrak with a slice to the head. He dodged out of the way and backed off. During this time, I drew my vibro-knife and danced away from a stab that was directed at me from behind. Sneaky little bugger. Trying to kill me before I got to know him. I flipped over a low slash by the human and slapped the flat of my vibro-knife into the hand of the Zabrak, which caused him to drop his lightsaber. I then kicked him in the head and knocked him out. Again the human tried to stab me in the back. I slid under the blade and swept out his legs. I then brought my knife down and stabed it into the ground beside the Jedis head. If Jacobi looked shocked before, then now he looked mortified.

"Well know that I am aquainted with you and your friend over there, then it is time to introduce myself." I stated flatly as I helped the Jedi up. "My name is Trai Un-Kun and I am a Thief that was trained by Jedi General Rahm Kota. And I can tell that you are a devious little bugger that will try and win at any costs. Also you are an excellent swordsman when a fight is fair, and that you have seen your fair share of battles. And your friend over there is one of the more quiet Jedi. He doesnt like to fight much, so his grip on his lightsaber was weak. That is quite strange for a Zabrak as they usually love violence. I would think that he wanted to be in the agricultural corp." Now Jacobi looked astounded.

"How.." He started to ask as the Zabrak started to groan.

"I am an Echani. We learn of other people through martial arts and battles. Its taught from a young age." I stated with little interest. "But right now, I

suggest that we get the hell off this planet." The Jedi sprung into action, it was almost like he had only just remembered where his was. As he was picking up the Zabrak, I scouted out the hanger bay. There was around 6 Jedi Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor docked in the hanger as well as a G-6 Rigger freighter. Jacobi snuck up behind me and whispered, "I'll take the G-6 rigger. You get in a Delta-7B and meet up with us in space."

"Actually, I have the activation codes for the old XS stock light freighter that is stored in the old hanger bay." Jacobis eyebrows raised considerably at this.

"But that thing is a relic. You cant hope to even try to liberate that from the clones. Thats the ship that _Revan _used in the Jedi civil war!" Jacobi exclaimed in a whisper. I just looked blankly back at him. He just sighed and mentioned not to worry.

"The old hanger bay is two doors down. I will go and find the ship. You will get onto the rigger and you will make your way to Dxun. It a moon of Onderon. I know a few Madalorians there so if you meet them, tell them that Trai sent you. They shouldnt kill you straight away."

"Well that is comforting." Jacobi stated whilst sweat dropping. "I'll see you on Dxun then." Even before he had stopped talking, I was on racing down the corridor towards the old hanger bay. Who was this Revan and what did he do that had caused Jacobi to be amazed that I was using his ship. I found the hanger bay just where he said it would be. The one problem was, that the 501st had found it first. They were just patroling around the out side. They seemed to be looking for booby traps.

"Well this is going to be harder than I first thought" I said to myself just as there was the sound of the freighters loading ramp opening.

**That is a wrap.**

**So until next time, Adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello people.**

**Ive got no excuse.**

**enjoy**

Jacobi sat at the controls to the freighter he had commandeered from the 501st. He had just made the jump to hyperspace when his Zabrak friend woke up.**  
**

"So you're finally awake?" Jacobi asked with a slightly mocking tone.

"Uhhh where am I? I feel like I've been sat on by a rancor." The Zabrak moaned as he sat up.

"You, my friend, were beaten by a young Echani. And it was a spectacular kick that he gave you. Knocked you out cold. As the where you are, you are on bored a freighter heading towards the moon of Dxun. We were sent by said Echani to some of his Mandalorian friends." Jacobi replied.

"oh.. I don't like Mandalorians." was all the Zabrak said to that.

As I looked down at the hanger bay, a clone trooper ran out of the freighter screaming about a homicidal droid, only to be shot in the back by a blaster shot. All of the clones in the hanger then took cover as an ancient HK 47 assassin droid appeared from inside the freighter.

"Annoyed statement: the only meatbays allowed on this shop are the ones in my memory core. Threat: if any other meatbags approach this ship then they will be obliterated." the mechanical voice of the HK droid explained from the top of the loading ramp.

"Step aside droid. We are under the duristiction of the supreme chancellor of the galactic senate." the clone commander stated. Only to get shot in the head by the HK unit.

"Pitying reminder: I said if any other meatbag approaches this ship they will be obliterated."

I was starting to like this droid. The rest of the clones were now, no doubt, having an internal debate with themselves on whether or not the should attack the weird droid. While they were thinking, I activated my stealth field generator and crept into the hanger. There was around 30 more clones scattered around the hanger. A plan started to formulate in my head. Stealth field generator would come in real handy here. Sneak into the ship. Locate the cannons. Activate the cannons. Blast the shit out of the clones. Then deal with the HK unit. This time there would be nothing to scupper my plan. And commence sneaking. Being a thief, I know how to sneak quite well. I managed to make it into the ship. Now to find the cannons. They're usually in the centre of the ship. And that is exactly where I found them. Taking the lower cannon, I turned off my stealth field generator, and opened fire on the clones. It didn't take long for the remaining clones to be wiped out. And now the difficult bit. I exited the relative safety of the cannon to see the HK droid already pointing its gun at my head. "Query: why did you attack the other meatbags, meatbag?" the droid asked me.

"Well maybe if you lowered your fragging gun I could tell you." I replied slowly. To my surprise, the droid complied.

"I attacked them because they have been attacking the Jedi temple on Courucant for a little while now. Also they were clones so they weren't worth much." I explained calmly.

"Surprised statement: Clones! I believed that clones were illegal?" I smiled slightly at this.

"Well it seems you have been deactivated for a while. Let me fill you in." For the next couple of hours, I filled in the ancient droid on the current workings of the universe and my plan. The droid looked surprised at my plan.

"Cautionary statement: But that would mean..." The droid started.

"Yeah." I stated with a devilish smile on my face.

"Worried statement: But that would mean..." The droid started.

"Following in the footsteps of your original master? Yes." The devilish smile still on my face. If it was possible for a driod to look worried, then HK 47 managed it.

"Before you ask, no we are not going straight to Rakata Prime. First we are going to Dxun to pick up some friends. Then we are going to go to Nar-Shaddaa. There are a few things I need to pick up that are not entirely legal." and with that I started prepping the ship for flight. I checked the sensors for anything untoward. Then the doors to the hanger where flung off of their hinges. I looked down to see a hooded figure with a whole troop of clones behind them.

"HK!" I shouted. "Man the guns! We've got company!" I heard the distinctive clattering of a droid running. Within a minute the guns swung around and completely decimated half of the clones and kept the hooded figure at bay. With that very useful distraction, I powered out of the hanger bay. As soon as the ship broke through the atmosphere, I made the jump to hyperspace. From the astrological charts, it looked like it would take us a good few days to travel to Dxun so I made my way around the ship, looking for a suitable place to practice fighting techniques and think. After a few minutes, I found the cargo hold. stepping inside, I dropped all of the weapons and equipment I had accumulated whilst at the Jedi temple and shut the door. I stood still for what must have been around 30 minutes before I picked up the lightsaber. I didn't count it as my own yet as it was not me who had built it. I took a breath. I ignited the blade and set about dancing through the fighting techniques that were now ingrained in my mind. To me, the practicing of techniques was a form of I knew it, I had spent the whole of the 3 day trip in the cargo hold. I was so focused on my meditation that I didnt even notice when the door opened. A hand then clamped down on my shoulder. Acting on instinct alone, I grabbed the hand and threw the owner over my hip. The offender fell to the floor with a yelp and before he could react more, the lightsaber was at his throat.

"Jacobi." I retracted the blade and helped him up. "Did your masters teach you nothing of the Echani?" I questioned incredulously.

"They taught us that we should be mindful when approaching them. But you were meditating. How did you react so quickly?" he asked with wide eyes. I sighed.

"The way the Echani meditate is to practice their fighting techniques. This way the techniques and fighting moves become ingrained on the mind of the fighter. This is what I was doing before you interrupted."

**another chapter over**

**adios**


End file.
